


Forever And Ever, This Dance Is Ours

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - DC Comics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Can't control who we love, Fighting, Insanity, Justice?, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker and Batman. Batman and Joker. Their dance will continue for eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever And Ever, This Dance Is Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsbestosMouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsbestosMouth/gifts).



>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Credit of art used in picset: [Ramsay-Joker](http://graphicalmaniacs.deviantart.com/art/Ramsay-Bolton-As-Joker-617292474) by [Graphical Maniacs](http://graphicalmaniacs.deviantart.com/), Batman by Danny Miki & Greg Capullo (Batman #50), Batman/Joker by ??? (couldn't find an actual credit, please let me know if you know who did this?)
> 
> For AsbestosMouth, because you're my kind of weirdo. :) really hope you like this, 'cause I was kind of winging it...

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he ran across the grey city of Gotham’s Landing. _“You're closing in on the target,”_ Bran said over the comm link in his ear.

“Oracle, any other heat signatures in the area?”

_“Not so much a heat signature… Looks like Mother is visiting.”_

Lady Freeze of Stoneheart. Of course she would be there. “She'll not be happy to see me.”

_“Maybe, maybe not. Chatter on the streets says she and Ramsay are at odds at the moment. Their alliance is on the rocks. She heard about what he did to the commissioner.”_

“Noted. Speaking of, any news on him?”

Commissioner Robb Stark was still in the hospital after his last run in a few days ago with the Joker, aka Ramsay Snow. He had nearly succumbed to the laughing gas.

_“He's stable. Should make a full recovery. Arrival in about ten seconds.”_

Beric speed up, leaping off the building and grabbing the ledge of the next. He crawled hand over hand across the building facade to the fire escape. The windows on that floor were spray painted green and black, with a splash of red in the form of a smile. _Subtle, he is not._ He looked at the floors above and below, and saw those windows were also spray painted in a similar fashion. He shook his head. _At least he’s consistent?_

“What floor?” he asked.

_“Sixth. Three floors down. There's movement. He's heading up to you.”_ Bran fell silent, likely analyzing something he noticed. _“The cold signature isn't moving. And there's a rise in temperature. Slight, but it's there.”_

“It's not Lady Freeze then.”

_“Highly unlikely. He'll be on you in less than a minute.”_

Beric climbed onto the outside of the fire escape and dropped down a floor. “Change in direction?”

_“No. Thirty seconds.”_

He hid in the lee of the window. Sure enough, the window above him slid open.

He heard a deep inhale of breath, and then, “I know you're there, Bats. I can _smell_ you. That rotting stench that is so very you, so undead and like this wretched city. Where are you? Hiding _above me?!”_ A clatter. Ramsay must have shoved and twisted his torso to get a better view. “Hmm, guess not. That means _below!”_ Another clatter. Beric held his breath and did not move a muscle. “Huh...not there either. That only leaves--” Shots rang out and the two windows on either side of the Joker exploded in a rain of glass.

Beric did not flinch.

“Thought for sure he'd be there. Damn,” he said softly. “Harlequin! The sensors are on the fritz again!” he yelled.

A tinny voice came over a speaker, “S-sorry! I c-can ch-ch-check it lu-lu-later.”

The Harlequin, aka Myranda Kennels, former dog trainer in the circus, partner in crime (more like brainwashed lackey) to the Joker. After Ramsay saw her performance one day, he proceeded to drive her insane and convinced her to train her dogs to eat the audience. They had been nearly inseparable ever since.

Beric moved into position, knowing Ramsay would be sufficiently distracted.

“Get down to the security desk and check it _NOW_ Harlequin. Before he finds this place.”

“R-right away, M-Mistah J-Jay!”

The radio went silent and he heard Ramsay sigh. He struck. In one swift movement, Beric jumped up and over the fire escape railing, through the open window and tackling Ramsay to the ground. They were on the ninth floor. From the chattering of her voice, it was likely the Harlequin was on the sixth with whatever was reading cold on the heat scanner and descending to a lower one. Assuming the building was free of henchmen, the Joker was at Beric's mercy. Even if some were around, they were likely hiding the same way Myranda was hiding, in the cold spot.

“Well, well, you were out there after all,” Ramsay said with a toothy grin. His pale eyes and paler skin were eerie against his dark green hair and blood red lips. “And here I thought my Bat-dar needed a recalibration. Miss me?”

“I'm taking you in,” he said, ignoring Ramsay’s question.

“Oh, I bet you will. I bet your ass is just quivering from the prospect of _taking me in,”_ Ramsay jeered.

Beric watched him with a cool stare. Ramsay got off on making others uncomfortable, among other things, but Beric was nearly unflappable. Ramsay saw him as a challenge and seemed to live for the moment he could rattle the ever stoic Batman. It had yet to happen, and Beric doubted it ever would.

_“Police are on their way. Apparently someone called in a suspicious character on the fire escape.”_ Bran was thoroughly amused. Beric was not. _“You have about five minutes.”_

“We’ll make this quick.”

“Why rush? You know I like to take my time,” Ramsay said, “Myranda’s been so _boring_ lately. You’re never boring. I really admire that about you. Truly.”

Beric refrained from rolling his eyes and pulled himself and Ramsay to a standing position.

“Aawww, whatsa matter? Limp dick? All you really need is one… good… blow,” Ramsay said, leaning in. Swiftly, he grabbed Beric by the back of the head and brought his lips to Beric’s, his hips to Beric’s, his tongue invading Beric’s mouth. He should have pushed Ramsay away, but he didn’t. Ramsay, his eternal foe, his eternal foil. Would they forever be in this...this _relationship?_ It couldn’t exist, but neither could exist without it. Ramsay pulled away, smiling broadly, stroking Beric’s cheek and brought his forehead to Beric’s with a resounding _crack!_ Beric staggered backwards, struggling to maintain his balance. “Told you, Bats. One. Good. Blow.”

Beric shook his head, but his vision was still doubled, and he fell to one knee, holding his head.

“Aawww, Bats, are you going to propose?” Ramsay asked with glee. He walked to an overturned chair. Holding onto the leg, he brought his foot down on the top, severing the leg. He twirled the makeshift club in his hands. “I’m flattered, really, I am. And I have to say,” he swung the chair leg down. Beric pushed himself backward and the blunt instrument hit the floor, leaving a dent in the wooden panel. “I accept!” He swung again. And again. And again. “I accept, I accept, I accept!!” He laughed maniacally as Beric scrambled out of the way.

_“Batman! Backup is on the way!”_

“Hurry.”

Ramsay laughed, “Not a chance. I want to make this last. You’re mine, Bats. Forever and ever. ‘Til death do us part, whenever that may be.”

His vision was beginning to return to normal. “You know, I’m starting to believe that.” He dodged another swing, tumbling to the side. He reached to his utility belt and grabbed a bolas. “But not tonight.” He threw it at Ramsay’s ankles, causing him to fall forward from his own inertia. Beric was on him in an instant, cuffing him, and pulling him back up, dragging Ramsay out to the hall.

“So rough. I do _love_ a man who’s forceful.” Beric ignored him, but couldn’t stop the heat to his cheeks. Ramsay giggled and leaned into him.

The middle of the building was open, allowing Beric to secure a rappel rope and descend quickly to the first floor. Myranda was there, already trussed up like a Christmas goose. Arya was sitting on the counter of the security desk, her legs swinging freely. “Robin, when did you get here?”

She grinned. “Not long ago. Oracle filled us in. Nightwing is checking on the cold spot, should be back in a bit. This one,” she gestured to the Harlequin, “was easier to handle than usual. Probably because she was nearly frozen when I found her.” He took a closer look. Her lips were slightly blue and there was frost on her eyelashes and red and black outfit. She glared at Beric and then looked at Ramsay with big doe eyes. Ramsay just scoffed as Beric shoved him to sit next to Myranda.

_“Batman, found the source of the cold spot. It’s just a freezer that’s been left open,”_ Gendry’s voice said over the comm link. _“A huge freezer. Whatever was stashed in here is long gone. Door’s been wretched open. Looks like Bane’s handiwork, but there’s evidence of Canary here as well.”_

Beric sighed. Sandor Clegane, better known as Mountain’s Bane, and his partner in crime, Arya’s sister, Sansa, better known as Red Canary. They were thieves, but their code of honor only had them stealing from other criminals. Arya would be able to track them down later and find out what it was, but depending on what it was, they might just return it to the original owners, or destroyed if it was too dangerous. For now, Beric settled for the win of recapturing the Joker and the Harlequin.


End file.
